Such transverse gluing mechanisms have been known from DE-A 35 27 660, DE-A 41 29 404, EP-A 0 096 832, and EP-A 0 209 110. They are usually attached to high-performance rotary printing presses and are used to apply a transverse glue strip to predetermined points of the high-speed, printed paper web. The transverse glue strip is usually located at a fold line formed later in the folding device. Its length depends on the printed and folded format in the transverse and longitudinal directions and it must therefore be accurate to the register mark. The cylinder of the transverse gluing mechanism is wrapped around by the running paper web at least partially and it rotates at the same circumferential velocity as the plate cylinder of the printing press, which has the same diameter. This requires a high precision of the drive of the transverse gluing mechanism. The prior-art transverse gluing mechanisms have no separate drive, but they are driven by a unit of the printing press, e.g., a cardan shaft. The drive is derived via toothed belts, universal-joint shafts, bevel gear pairs and the like. The circumstance that a printing press is usually retrofitted with a transverse gluing mechanism and that the printing press has no prepared interfaces for this is problematic. In addition, the drive parts must be calculated and manufactured for high accuracy, which entails a considerable design and mounting effort in the case of multistep intermediate drives.
A similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,942. A running paper web is perforated here by two perforating rollers in some areas. An adhesive layer is applied to the paper web via a downstream glue spreading roller, with the exception of the perforated areas. The perforating and glue spreading rollers are coupled and synchronized via a gear connection.
DE-A 40 31 964 shows a rotary printing device with a printing block basic body, which is driven by a controllable drive as a function of a speed of rotation control function which is different at different angular positions. The drive is connected to a central control, from which the feed of the material web to be printed on is also controlled via other controllable drives. The printing block basic body follows different angle and control functions during one revolution, and it is adapted, with a limitation in time, both to an inking roller and the material feed and has additional variable velocity functions in between.
CC-A-648 497 discloses a gluing device which has a perforated metal cylinder which rotates synchronously with the substrate web and by which drops of glue are continuously applied to the web. The glue is applied without register mark reference. The synchronization between the cylinder and the web is established in a known, not specifically described manner.